


Solo un mal sueño

by Lilrab



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrab/pseuds/Lilrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heine y Badou han estado juntos por un tiempo, en ocasiones duermen en casa del otro, es algo OOC y mayormente de un rol previo que llevaba con una amiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un mal sueño

Su mirada estaba fija en aquel cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el asfalto, podía sentir claramente su corazón detenerse y el aliento írsele cuando miraba a aquel único ojo que ahora era de un color opaco, ni siquiera se acercaba al verde que alguna vez fue.

“…” Las palabras no salían.

No podía pronunciar ni un sonido, sentía un nudo en su garganta, como si esta se hubiera cerrado. Su alguna vez pareja estaba muerto, justo frente a él, y todo había sido su culpa. El cálido liquido carmesí caía por la punta de sus dedos, podía escuchar claramente el estruendoso sonido que causaba al caer y golpear el suelo; lo único que podía escucharse en aquella horrenda escena. Y todo había sido su maldita culpa! No importaba cuantas veces el albino había tratado de echarle la culpa a Cerberos por sus innumerables errores, esta vez no podía hacerlo, aquel escenario lo había causado el. Su ira se había apoderado de él, dejo que aquel otro ser que se encontraba en él se apoderara de su cuerpo, una vez más.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios, un único sentimiento le invadía por completo. Miedo. Uno capaz de hacer que la respiración de Heine se detuviera, y que incluso dejara de pensar, volver su mirada borrosa pero claramente ver el cuerpo tendido frente él. Nunca había sentido algo como ahora, estaba furioso consigo mismo por no detenerse cuando debió y temía a él mismo por ser quien le hizo aquello a Badou.

Algo cálido recorrió su mejilla, lentamente. Una lagrima, seguida de otra y otra más. Sin darse cuenta el de ojos rojos ya se encontraba llorando, con esa misma expresión de miedo en su rostro, y sin hacer algún ruido en absoluto. La escena seguía siendo un silencio muerto, a excepción del golpe de las gotas de sangre que hacían al caer al suelo y penetraba sus oídos.

xXx

“…” Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y de la misma manera el albino se levantó y quedo sentado en la cama. Su respiración era pesada, aun con aquella expresión de miedo en su rostro, miro a su alrededor. Trataba de comprender qué diablos había pasado.

“..ngh” Un bulto adormilado se movió entre las sabanas, quedando boca arriba y entreabriendo su único ojo bueno para ver a su compañero.

“Un sueño” Pensó Heine al ver a Badou despertarse, sin poder borrar aquella expresión de su rostro, aun temerosa. Aunque su respiración ya se había calmado un poco.

“Maldición, que rayos tienes, Heine-“ Detuvo el mismo su hablar, al ver aquel semblante que el otro se cargaba, levantándose lentamente para quedar en la misma posición que el albino.

“… hey, estas bien?” Su tono llevaba preocupación, al igual que ahora el gesto en su rostro.

El otro no respondió, y solo se limitó a ver en aquel ojo verde que miraba los suyos con atención. “Un mal sueño?” El pelirrojo pasó sus dedos retirando algunos cabellos de la sudorosa frente de su amante, mientras el levantaba ligeramente una ceja y se acercaba a apoyar su propia frente con la otra, sin despegar su vista de la ajena. “De que era?”

El peliblanco dudo en contestar a la primera, pensando en que decir. “No, estupideces”

Badou arrugo ligeramente el ceño, solo por un instante, sabía bien que no era algo absurdo para poner al otro así. Debió haber sido algo realmente malo, quizás su pasado? Pero quien era el para obligarle a contarle? Ambos mantenían secretos el uno del otro, Heine su pasado y el cómo perdió su ojo. Los únicos secretos a decir verdad. No podían evitarlo, ninguno de los dos.

Sus labios fueron directo a los de Heine, dejando un suave beso en estos, mientras acariciaba de una manera tierna los cabellos blancos en la nuca del otro. Por unos segundos simplemente, separándose no más que milímetros al terminar el beso. “fue solo un sueño” susurro volviendo a depositar otro suave y corto beso a su amante y volverse a separar.

“Tsk, es la maldita almohada, es incomoda” Parecía que el humor del perro había vuelto, no del todo, pero algo era algo.

“Pft” Badou se contuvo de reír por el comentario tan infantil que el otro había dado para ‘defenderse’ “Hey idiota” Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios “Puedo ser tu almohada, solo por hoy”

“.. Imbécil” desvió ligeramente su mirada. “Como si lo necesitara” Volvió a ver a su amante, echándose nuevamente. Arrugando el ceño ligeramente. “Y bien? Estoy esperando mi almohada” Dijo en un tono un tanto demandante, que hizo el otro rodar sus ojos y reír levemente, recostándose a un lado del albino, dejando que este le abrazara y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

“Creí que no lo necesitabas”

“Cállate”


End file.
